1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam irons and, more particularly, to such a steam iron, which prevents reverse flow of steam to the water tank through the water supply pipe of the water tank, and automatically discharges steam when the internal pressure of the boiler is excessively high.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular steam iron generally comprises a housing, a water tank, and a boiler. The water tank is mounted in the housing and adapted to supply water to the boiler through a water supply pipe. The boiler is adapted to boil water into steam. This structure of steam iron is still not satisfactory in function. When the internal pressure of the boiler is excessively high, hot water (steam) will reversely pass through the water supply pipe to the water tank, increasing the internal pressure of the water tank and stopping the supply of water from the water tank to the boiler. The boiler may keep burning when dried. Burning dry may cause the boiler to burn out or to break the circuit.